


running from love

by hyuckble



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, hyuck is aggressive, lumin and markren are only barely mentioned sorry, mark is on the judo team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckble/pseuds/hyuckble
Summary: at least his calves are being toned spectacularly.(in which jeno always seems to be running away when he's with hyuck. and not that he's complaining or anything, but he really wishes hyuck would stop pissing people off long enough to finally ask him out)





	running from love

“I could totally take him in a fight”  

Jeno blinks and looks at Donghyuck who’s staring off into the distance. Jeno follows Donghyuck’s gaze to see who the smaller boy was trying to pick a fight with now. He finally sees who it was and sighs loudly. Donghyuck whips his head at the noise and glares at Jeno.

“You don’t think I could take him Lee? He doesn’t look too strong, I mean just look at those noodle arms. I would totally win” Donghyuck says, now directing his glare to Jeno. Jeno just laughs at his friend, before finally speaking up.

“Hyuck that’s Mark Lee, our five time gold medalist for Judo. I’m pretty sure he could crush you with one hand in less than five minutes” Jeno replies, watching as Donghyuck’s face shifts from anger to fear.

“Oh then we might want to start running then.” Hyuck says, pulling Jeno up from his chair and grabbing their bags.

“You did it again didn’t you?” Jeno saids exasperatedly, looking as Mark’s eyes start glancing around before catching sight of the two boys, eyes narrowing.

“LEE DONGHYUCK YOU’RE DEAD”, the boy shouts before starting to sprint in their direction. It’s only as they turn a turn quickly and duck behind a wall, watching as Mark sprints past their hiding spot that Hyuck finally explains what happened. A single tweet is the trigger this time, Hyuck calling Mark a limp noodle with elf ears being enough to throw the older boy into a rage.

Jeno is hardly fazed. In fact, Jeno stopped being surprised at his friend’s antics after this happened for the fifth time in three days. Lee Donghyuck has the inexplicable talent to anger literally anyone the boy talks to, Mark Lee just being the most recent incident. Jeno rarely knows the actual cause of why all these boys keep chasing him and Hyuck, just that all this running is starting to tone his calves spectacularly.

As they begin to catch their breath, Hyuck looks up at Jeno and gives him a beaming smile before the younger boy begins to laugh, nose scrunching up as he lets out giggle after giggle. Jeno feels his face soften up from the annoyed glare he had earlier as he watches the boy in front of him, his heart beginning to pick up speed the longer he stares at the sight of pink cheeks and the cutest little nose. This is why he tolerates the running, why he continues to hang out with Donghyuck even when it nearly always ends in him bent over and panting after running from another person that Donghyuck’s managed to irritate.

“Sorry that I cut our meetup short again Jen”, Donghyuck says after he stops laughing, “I have to go to class in like 15, so maybe we can reschedule and try to meet again soon?”.

This meetup was the fifth reschedule of one of their hangouts, each one having been ruined by someone Donghyuck had managed to anger or annoy. Jeno knew the next one would most likely end up the same way, but he nods anyways. Any time with Hyuck would be worth a little bit of running. Hyuck beams at Jeno’s agreement, promising to behave this time as he begins to walk off in the direction of his next class. Jeno watches as he runs off before bringing out his phone and looking at the ten different texts he has from Jaemin, all of them asking where Jeno is and why he isn’t in their class that had started twenty minutes ago. Jeno simply responds with “Hyuck” before putting his phone back into his pocket and slowly making his way back to his dorm room.

 

Hyuck reaches his class barely before it begins, hands on his knees, panting as he looks up and catches the eyes of Renjun who shakes his head at Hyuck’s disheveled state.

“You did it again didn’t you?”, Renjun asks as Donghyuck slides into the seat next to Renjun’s. Donghyuck gives a dejected nod in response, watching as Renjun pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration, giving Donghyuck the same disappointed look he’s given him every time it’s happened.

“You need to stop doing that every time he makes you nervous, one day he’s not going to say yes when you ask him to hang out if you don’t stop making him run away from people you’ve pissed off. If I was him, I would’ve said no after you made him run from his own brother.” Renjun says, Donghyuck shrinking into his chair at the mention of Kim Doyoung.

“How was I supposed to know they were related? They don’t have the same last name and Jeno never mentioned he had an older brother that didn’t like his singing to be called ‘the mating screech of a manatee’. Like he could’ve given a little warning.” Donghyuck says meekly, remembering the look of anger and exasperation on Doyoung’s face as Jeno tried to calm his brother down after Hyuck had insulted him.  

“Just don’t take your phone the next time you hang out with him, maybe then you’ll be able to talk to Jeno long enough to confess how you’ve had a crush on him since he carried you to the infirmary four months ago after you twisted your ankle.” Renjun says, smirking as Donghyuck’s face begins to pinken even as the boy glares at Renjun.

“Listen, just because you had success confessing to the boy you like doesn’t mean I’m going to have the same thing happen to me. Which reminds me, please tell Mark I’m sorry for calling him noodle arms, I don’t want him to beat me up when you finally introduce him to me.” Hyuck says, beaming as Renjun’s face darkens.

“At this rate, you’ll never meet him.” Renjun responds, before whipping his phone out, typing out a quick text. Hyuck glances over and a smirk slides onto his face as Renjun sends the apology to his new boyfriend. Almost immediately, Renjun gets a response, a bunch of swears and questions sent all at once by Mark, who seems less than pleased.

“He hasn’t even officially met you yet and he already hates you Hyuck. This has to be the fastest record for one of my boyfriends to hate you.” Renjun says, trying to hold back a laugh. Hyuck just shakes his head, smiling back at Renjun.

“Not for long, once you introduce us, he’ll love me for sure. I’m practically irresistible.” Hyuck says, chest puffing out. Renjun snorts at the statement, thinking back to the last time Donghyuck had said something similar and it had ended with the guy dumping his drink on the boy’s head.

“You’re thinking about the drink incident again aren’t you?” Hyuck said, frowning at his friend who was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing in the middle of their lecture.

“Just ignore making Mark like you for now Hyuck, maybe focus on making sure Jeno won’t hate you for making him run away from another stranger again.” Renjun responds, before turning his head and finally paying attention to the lecturer. Hyuck just sighs before doing the same.

“That’s easier said than done.”, he thinks as he starts to write, turning his focus onto his professor.

When they get out of class fifty minutes later, Renjun turns to Hyuck and asks if he wants to come and finally meet Mark. Knowing he has nothing else to do today, Hyuck easily agrees, shrugging his backpack onto his shoulders as he begins to walk alongside Renjun.

“YOU” Mark yells as soon as he spots the boy, half hidden by his own boyfriend. Hyuck pops out from behind Renjun, giving the older boy a slight wave before hiding behind Renjun again. Mark, in response, just stares at his boyfriend, who just responds by beaming at him.

“Hey babe, this is Donghyuck. I heard you already met him this morning noodle arms.” Renjun says, smirking as Mark groans at the name.

“Thanks for that man. I’ve had people coming up to me all day calling me elf boy or noodle arms. Now even my own boyfriend is slandering me.” Mark whines. Hyuck looks down at that, a guilty look on his face as he thinks of all the harassment Mark’s faced today because of him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Hyuck says, a frown on his face, “I just wanted a reason to escape”.

“Escape from what exactly?”

“His feelings for Jeno” Renjun responds watching as Hyuck face turns bright red at the mere mention of his crush. Mark just gives them both a confused face, still lost.

“The boy he was with babe. That’s Jeno.” Renjun says.

“You mean the guy behind you that’s been looking over at our table for the past twenty minutes?” Mark says, nodding in a direction behind Hyuck.

 

As soon as he sees Mark nod his head in his direction, Jeno ducks his head, trying his hardest to hide behind his friend Jaemin. Jaemin just shakes his head at his friends antics, turning around to look at the three boys that Jeno’s been staring at since they sat down. He makes eye contact with all three of them, and simply flashes a smile at them before turning back around and looking at his friend who’s still trying to hide himself.

“Just stop, I’m pretty sure they already noticed you, you’re not exactly small Jen” Jaemin says, Jeno letting a huff before slowly sitting back up and smiling at Hyuck who’s still looking at him. Jeno watches as Hyuck breaks out into a smile before freezing and whipping his head back around. He sighs before finally turning his gaze back to his best friend.

“Why is he even talking with Mark? Do you think he just used Mark so we wouldn’t hang out as long because he hates me? Oh my god Jaemin, he totally hates me doesn’t he? This is a sign I should just give up right?” Jeno rambles, hands pulling at his hair in distress. Jaemin gives his friend a deadpan look before smacking him in the forehead.

“I’m pretty sure Mark is Renjun’s newest boyfriend, considering I saw the two of them kissing yesterday, so you’re fine. I’m also sure I overheard the entire judo team calling Mark noodle arms today, so I think it’s safe to safe there wasn’t any kind of scheme. He’s also been stealing glances over here since Mark pointed us out, so he probably has a least a little interest in you”.

“You think so? What should I do then? Everytime I try to meet with him, I end up running from some stranger before I can even muster up the courage to ask him out”, Jeno asks.

“Just do it as soon as you can. The faster you do it, the less time he has to potentially piss someone off Jen”. Jeno nods in agreement. It’s happened so many times, he knows exactly how much time he has before he’s going to be racing away from another pissed stranger. He’s got about 25 minutes to confess. He can do it.

“I’m doing it Jaem, I’m gonna text him right now and set up a time. It’s finally time that I confess”. Jeno pulls out his phone, shooting the boy a text. This time he’s not going to leave until he has a date.

 

“Guys he just asked me to hang out again this week, what do I say? I can’t talk to him so soon I’m still panicking over our last meeting, I need at least a week or two before I’m calm enough to hang out with him again”, Hyuck says, looking at the two older boys who are both giving him looks. Mark turns to Renjun leaning his head close to his boyfriend.

“You’re telling me someone that annoying takes two weeks to stop panicking over his crush?” he loudly whispers, making sure Hyuck can hear him.

“Hey listen, when someone is that cute it’s hard to keep calm. Have you ever gotten a good look at him? A boy sculpted by the gods is nearly impossible to talk to without taking necessary breaks to preserve your heart” Hyuck says, huffing as, unbeknownst to him, the couple exchange evil grins.

“I didn’t get a good look at him while I was chasing you, do you think you could describe what he looks like?” Mark asks, watching as his boyfriend pulls out his phone and hits record.

“You literally just saw him Mark, but I guess if it makes you understand I’ll do this just once. Lee Jeno is a boy blessed in all things in life, his height, his voice, his face, his personality, all of them cultivated into the perfect cutest boy that would make any normal, rational human being lose it. His sparkling eyes could make even the coldest leader move mountains to give that precious boy what he wants. That jawline could literally cut me and I would thank him for it. He is, without a doubt, Korea’s Shawn Mendes. Amazing personality, tall, a sweetheart, voice of a literal angel, you can’t tell me that Jeno is not the Shawn Mendes we all deserve. He even plays guitar, it’s truly fate”. Hyuck says, smiling dreamily as he imagines Jeno serenading him with his guitar.

Suddenly both Mark and Renjun burst out laughing, making Hyuck look at them confused, until Renjun turns his phone and shows the new video he just recorded. An entire minute of Hyuck swooning over Lee Jeno. Hyuck’s face visibly begins to pale as he watches himself going on and on about Jeno, he can’t let anyone ever see this or he’ll never be able to leave his room for the rest of his life. He lunges across the table, trying to grab Renjun’s phone out of his hands, only to be stopped by the same noodle arms he mocked earlier today. He frowns at the two of them.

“I swear Huang Renjun, if you post that video I’ll make sure you can never claim to be 173 cm ever again” Hyuck says, watching as Mark’s face grows pale.

“What the fuck why does that terrify me?”

“Shut the fuck up babe, let me do the talking”

“Hyuck, all you have to do to make me delete this is promise to meet up with Jeno. Tomorrow. And you have to swear to actually talk to him this time and not try to antagonize another stranger again” Renjun says, staring at his best friend. Hyuck huffs, pouting as he looks directly into Renjun’s eyes.

“Fine, I’ll do it. Now delete that please, before I’m forced to dig a hole to fucking Canada or something”.

“Hey, I’m from Canada”.

“Congratulations. Now shut the fuck up, I’m trying to calm my heart down enough so I can text him back”.

 

 

When Hyuck gets to the cafe ten minutes early, he’s surprised to see that Jeno has beat him here. Jeno’s sitting outside of the cafe he and Hyuck had agreed to meet at, holding his cup in his hands, looking so pretty that Hyuck can feel himself start to panic. He can’t seem to catch his breath for a minute, overwhelmed as Jeno turns and spots him, giving Hyuck a wide smile as he waves. As Jeno goes inside, insisting on getting Hyuck’s order for him, Donghyuck sits down and tries to calm himself down again. It’s faster this time, he notes. The calm he forced upon himself barely lasted five minutes this time, a new record. He pulls out his phone, ignoring the texts from Renjun which tell him to stay off his phone and stay calm, pulling out twitter instead as he looks around him, trying to find a face nearby that appears on his timeline as he slowly scrolls. There. He spots someone sitting at a bench twenty feet away.

“I’m sorry for this Wong Yukhei”, he thinks as he types the tweet and hits send before hiding his phone as Jeno walks back out of the cafe, holding Hyuck’s mug in his hands.

“Here’s your drink” Jeno says, smiling warmly as Hyuck blushes, grabbing it lightly from Jeno’s hand. The two look at each other for a few minutes, neither of noticing the loud exclamation from the boy sitting from the bench before he spots Hyuck and begins to approach.

“So Hyuck, I actually wanted to meet with you today so I could ask you if you wanted to maybe go on a—” Jeno says, before he’s cut off by a voice only a few feet away from them.

“Hey, you’re the boy who just tweeted at me and told me I look like a ‘stringbean who’s been rotting for three years under an abandoned dusty shed’ right?” the boy, Yukhei, says, staring straight at Donghyuck. Hyuck blushes as he feels the stares of both boys on him, before stuttering out a quiet yes.

“Perfect. Go out with me” Yukhei says bluntly, watching as the two boys at the table choke before whipping their heads to stare at him in shock.

“Wait what”, Hyuck says, looking at the boy in shock, “I insulted you, why on earth would you ask me out?”

“You’re cute, why wouldn’t I want to ask out the cutest boy I’ve seen in a while” Yukhei responds, smirking when Hyuck’s face turns even redder and Jeno’s face goes stone cold.

 

Jeno is pissed. Pissed that some random guy that he’s never even seen before interrupted him in the middle of his confession, pissed that the guy managed to ask out his crush before him, but he was more pissed about how Hyuck was turning redder and redder as the guy continued to flirt with him. He can tell when he’s finally giving the boy a death glare as soon as the boy completely goes quiet, even taking a step back as Jeno stands up from where he’s sitting and looks him dead in the eye.

“Now listen whatever-the-fuck-your-name-is, I have been waiting months, MONTHS, to ask that cute precious boy out and you just think you can waltz in here all tall and annoying and immediately go on a date with him? Not a fucking chance, get the fuck in line or I swear I will not hesitate to make your life a living hell you fucking bigfoot” Jeno says, giving the boy a glare so terrifying, Yukhei almost wants to whimper and run away like a scared puppy. Jeno looks at Hyuck who’s just sitting there, staring at Jeno with his mouth wide open.

“And you, Lee Donghyuck. I expect to see you texting me within the next few days and telling me when you’re free again so I can take you on a date and woo your ass so hard you can barely remember bigfoot’s dumbass name, are we clear?” Jeno says, looking at the boy. Hyuck barely manages a nod before Jeno’s grabbing him, standing him up and intertwining their hands together. He takes a breath, trying to calm himself before he speaks again.

“I hope to never see you again” Jeno says calmly, a smile on his face before he walks away, Hyuck blindly following next to him as he stares at their hands. As soon as they’re far enough away, Jeno turns so he’s facing Hyuck and slowly uses his other hand to lift the boy’s chin until their eyes meet. He smiles softly at the boy in front of him before speaking softly.

“I’m sorry I just said that, but I’ve kind of been waiting for a while to ask you out, and I guess listening to someone else doing it before me made me snap. I meant to make it a bit more romantic, but I hope you’re willing to go on a date with me because you want to and not because of any other reason”. Hyuck looks at him, face still pink from earlier, before laughing lightly.

“Of course I want to go on a date with you, you’re the only one I’ve wanted to go on a date with for a while now Jeno”, Hyuck says, face reddening more as Jeno looks at him in awe.

“Really?”.

“Of course Jen, if you didn’t notice, I’ve kinda liked for you a few months now” Donghyuck responds, pouting a little as Jeno lets go of his hand, but soon begins to smile brightly as Jeno brings his hands up so he’s cupping Hyuck’s face. Jeno lightly pecks Donghyuck’s nose, before looking down at his lips, face moving slightly closer and closer as Hyuck begins to close his eyes.  
“What’d I do to deserve the love of an angel like you?” Jeno whispers against Donghyuck’s lips before, finally, he presses his lips against Hyuck’s own. The kiss doesn’t last long, both boys grinning too much, too overjoyed that this was finally happening, that they liked each other. As they pulled apart, both boys blushed as they stared at one another for a long time, until Jeno offered hyuck his hand.

“Let me walk you home hyuckie?” He asked, smiling sweetly at the boy in front of him. Hyuck only went redder at the nickname, shyly nodding his head before quickly grabbing onto Jeno’s hand as they began to walk in the direction of Donghyuck’s dorm. Jeno smiled at the smaller boy as he moved their hands so they were intertwined once again before they both walked off to the dorm, both thinking of their future as they smiled and looked into the other’s eyes.

 

Yukhei watches as the two walk off, hand-in-hand and smiling at each other, before he pulls out his phone and dials a number.

“Congratulations, they just confessed to each other. Yes Renjun, I recorded the whole thing and I’ll send it to you later. Why you wanted video evidence is beyond me. Mark, you fucking owe me for this, I can’t believe I did this in exchange to miss practice for a week. I should’ve asked for more. That dude is fucking terrifying, why the fuck did you guys say he was nice? He could've killed a dog with those demon eyes. I literally think Jeno made me lose ten years of my life when he yelled at me”.

He listens as the two voices on the other side of the line bicker back and forth, arguing about how scary Jeno could possibly be before he finally chimes in again.

“Alright I’ll make sure to text you the video, Mark make sure you tell Coach I'm going to be out all next week”. Yukhei says, ends the call before sighing and shaking his head.

“The things I do for skipping practice to go on vacation with my boyfriend” He says as he dials a different number and walks back to his own apartment.

“Hey babe, you know how you promised to introduce me to your friend? Yeah, you might want to wait until he stops hating me….”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for taking the time to read to the end!! rise nohyuck nation lmao 
> 
> you can find me on twitter if u wanna talk! @hyuckble


End file.
